


[CLex][Smallville]Zipgate

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [40]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 他艰难地抬起头环视周遭，却见不远处，一袭白色西装、倜傥风流的Lex由远及近，来到他的面前。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919
Kudos: 1





	[CLex][Smallville]Zipgate

[CLex][Smallville]Zipgate  
注：原作《Smallville》718  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
Clark穿越到了一个他从来没有来到地球的世界（确切地说，是Jor-El向他展示的他从来没有来到地球的幻象）。  
在这个世界里，主世界里死亡的人都还活着、幸福美满，除了Lionel；Lionel发现了Kara的飞船，为了保护Kara的秘密而死；Kara与Lex相依为命；Lex年少有为，在Milton Fine（即Brainiac）的辅佐下，二十七八岁就当上了美国总统；在Milton的暗中挑拨下，Lex发动核战争；并且Milton指出，他的计划是等核战争后，洗脑Kara，令其通过堡垒将Zod从幻影空间中释放出来，再让Zod附身Lex与Kara在地球上开枝散叶。  
顺便吐槽下，Lex都已经是总统了，开个会还要到斯莫维尔开？？好吧是因为剧组穷。  
当然，本文与上述原剧剧情没多大关系，故事只进行到Clark和Kara去阻止Lex发动核战争之时。

Zipgate  
形势万分危急，灾难一触即发。  
不知何故穿越至此，一番探查顺藤摸瓜，Clark发现，这一切都是Brainiac的阴谋！  
是他，伪装成Milton，暗中布局，挑拨已成为美国总统的Lex发动核战争。  
事急从权，在此危机关头，Clark来不及花痴总统Lex的英俊帅气，寻Kara一道，去阻止灾难的爆发。  
只是，尽管二人如何费尽口舌，冷傲淡漠的总统Lex依旧不为所动，啪啪数枪，几枚氪石子弹就将Clark与Kara击倒在地。  
是时，参谋长Milton率众推门而入，暗下嗤然一笑。  
他令手下带走Kara，而后示意Lex开启核战争。  
原来，他早已完全控制了Lex！  
之后总统Lex抽身而去，前往地下掩体，只留下Milton与倒在地上疼痛难以、奋力挣扎的Clark二人对质。丧心病狂的Milton毫不隐瞒，狂妄地将阴谋全盘托出，而后一枪下去，Clark陷入黑暗。

不知过了多久，陷入昏迷的Clark悠然转醒，映入眼帘的就是满目铜墙铁壁钢筋铁骨混凝土。  
这一定就是所谓的地下掩体了。  
身体里的氪石子弹，仍然令Clark创钜痛深，虚弱无力。  
他艰难地抬起头环视周遭，却见不远处，一袭白色西装、倜傥风流的Lex由远及近，来到他的面前。  
脸上依旧挂在那副冷漠睥睨的神情。  
令人恐怖。  
而他，正躺在床上，任人宰割。  
Clark不禁毛骨悚然。  
锃光瓦亮的Lex，居高临下地用自己那戴着黑色手套的右手暴戾地把玩着Clark那因痛意挣扎而喘息呻吟的如玉面庞，“我就知道你非常适合被蹂躏”， 目无表情地拽下右手的黑色手套，残暴阴鸷地抓着Clark那一头蓬松柔顺的黑色卷发，将其狠狠摁向自己早已高耸巍峨的西裤裆部。


End file.
